Cenred's Little Sister
by Miawolf45
Summary: King Cenred's younger sister Kassandrah has never been one to do as she's told. She is raised by her brother under strict discipline but has many adventures with the young court physician of Essetir, Michael.Their many adventures soon lead them both to Camelot and in the path of the Once and Future King.
1. Chapter 1

Kassandrah stood in the throne room, facing her older brother King Cenred.

"You did WHAT?" his voice echoed in the barely furnished room. She grinned, trying not to laugh,

"He kissed me first. I met him in the tavern; I didn't know that he was a knight of Camelot". Cenred rolled his eyes, "Honestly Kass, Camelot is our sworn enemy," he paused, "and besides, you can do much better than that". He narrowed his eyes at his younger sister whose head, it seemed, was always in the clouds. He motioned to two guards and turned to her, "You must, however, learn that to fraternize with our sworn enemy is to commit and act of treason". The guards moved in and grabbed her arms. "Sorry, Kass," Cenred smiled grimly. He turned to the guards, "Twenty lashes should teach her the severity of treason and one night in the cells".

Kass paled, "Please, Cendred! I'm sorry"! Cenred frowned, "Sorry sis. You've got to learn that treason is not tolerated". He waved his hand and the two guards dragged a struggling Kass out of the room. He clapped his hands and a trembling lackey stepped forward out of the shadows. "Bring me the court physician" he growled. "Yes sir," the lackey stammered. He stumbled out of the room and soon came back with a younger man with unruly red hair and stubble on his face, a small back bag slung over his shoulder, "You called, sire"? Cenred nodded, "Go to the dungeons and wait for Kassandrah! The guards will bring her in soon enough".

Michael, the court physician, was lead down a steep staircase into the dungeons of Essetir. "Wait in here," snarled the guard as he pushed the physician into a small cell to the right of the staircase. "We'll be back in a few minutes," he said with a nasty grin as he slammed the barred door behind him and walked back up the stairs. Michael looked at the area he had been given and sighed, why couldn't his friend behave herself? He cleared a small space on the floor and began to lay out bandages and ointments. Ten minutes later, Michael watched as two guards escorted a lagging figure down the stairs. She groaned as one of the guards held her up with one hand and unlocked the cell with the other. He tossed her in and she sprawled motionless on the floor, breathing heavily. "Night Your Highness," he said in a gruff voice as he made his way to the staircase and into the night. Michael rushed to his friend's side. "Why," he asked as he carefully picked her up and carried her to the space he had prepared, "Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble"? He grunted as he gently placed her down beside him. "Cuz it's fun," she murmured. Michael rolled his eyes as he grabbed a small glass bottle and a rag, "Oh, so getting flogged is fun too then"? "Don't really think of the consequences when I do stuff," she slurred. Worry lines creased Michael's forehead as he surveyed her bared back. "Sorry Kass," he began, "But this is going to sting". She hissed through her clenched teeth and struggled instinctively to get away from the pain. Michael rested a strong hand on her neck, "I'm sorry Kass," he whispered, "You need to stay still". He dribbled more of the solution from the bottle onto her wounds and wiped them clean. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth, "Ow, Michael, do you have to clean them so roughly"? "I'm being as gentle as I can," he replied, "If you did what you were told, then we wouldn't have to go through this again". She sighed as he finished off his work, "Okay, all done cleaning your wounds". She grunted and tried to push herself up. "Ah, not quite yet," he said gently pushing her back down, "I need to put some ointment on those wounds and bandage them up first". She sighed, annoyed, "I thought you said you were done". "I'm done cleaning them. But if you wish to avoid infection and you want them to heal quickly, this ointment must be applied". He twisted the lid off a jar and scooped a creamy grey paste onto his fingers, "This should actually make you feel a lot better". She began to relax as Michael ran the paste along the lashes across her back and began to wrap them up in linen strips. He gathered up his supplies and put them in his bag. "Get some rest," he whispered to Kass, who was falling asleep. He called to a guard who unlocked the door and let him out. With one last look at his sleeping friend he walked out of the dungeon to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Cenred frowned; today was not going to be a good day. Reports had come earlier in the morning that knights of Camelot had been sighted crossing the border into Essetir and complaints had been pouring in about the high tax rates. To top it off, when his maidservant brought him his morning meal, she tripped over her own feet and spilled the meal all over him. She began to tremble and cry while he sat in shock as egg and milk ran down his face. Shaking with rage he bellowed at her to leave. She ran quickly away, sobbing. He sat down on his throne and sighed and then sat up, suddenly remembering his sister. "You," he called to a servant standing nearby. He never bothered to learn their names, as a name equaled respect and he had no respect for these low creatures. "Yes, Sire?" the servant hurried over as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him. "Fetch the Lady Kassandrah from her cell," came the order. "Yes, Sire" the servant replied. He turned down a dark corridor to the left and disappeared. _Boom boom boom._ Someone knocked heavily on the iron barred door. "Enter," Cenred growled annoyed. "Sire," a messenger entered cautiously, dropping down to one knee. "What is it now," the king asked, very agitated. "A visitor, my lord. He wishes to have audience with your majesty" came the reply. Cenred grunted, "Very well, bring him in". He desperately hoped it was not another pitiful citizen complaint. The doors burst open once more and a figure in a suit of armor entered the room with such an air of grandeur that Cenred's first thought was that his guest must be of noble blood. Six armored and heavily armed men followed behind the bold figure. The figure stopped exactly three feet away from the base of Cenred's throne. Cenred, feeling somewhat threatened, grabbed at a hidden knife on the side of his leather hauberk. The figure did nothing to protect itself and Cenred wondered if it even noticed his movement. Suddenly the figure took ahold of its helm and pulled it free, letting long, blonde locks escape and tumble down to mid-breast. Cenred's breath caught in surprise; the figure was a woman! He quickly regained his tough composure. "You may address me, woman" he said sharply nodding towards her. She tossed her hair so that the tips of it brushed Cenred's chin. He shuddered and his heart beat wildly, there was something exquisite about this particular woman. She looked at him with dark, unreadable eyes, "I am Morgause, High Priestess of the Old Religion and I have come to offer you help".


End file.
